


Cool Kids

by sunflowerrum



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Onceler - Freeform, Onceler Fandom, Songfic, The Onceler - Freeform, by echosmith, honestly idc if this is cringy it was lowkey fun to write, im surprised this fandom is alive still, of course its a song fic, yeah its based off that, you know that song cool kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerrum/pseuds/sunflowerrum
Summary: ' i wish that i could be like the cool kids. 'A short little venty onceler drabble based off of the song cool kids by echosmith.
Kudos: 11





	Cool Kids

**Author's Note:**

> ive been lsitening to this song on loop for this fic and I already know it'll never leave my head now lmao

He sees them talking with a big smile but they haven't got a clue 

Onceler, to put it gently, was a bit of what people would call a stereotypical loser. Between over imagination leading to daydreaming through the majority of highschool to long lanky legs that always led to some sort of fall. Now no one would ever straight out insult the beanpole, they'd just rather not associate with him. Resulting in quite a few people becoming acquaintances at best with the exception of one or two close friends. This just seemed to be how Onceler would go through life. Even if those one or two close friendships fell out after high school it didn't matter to Onceler. And living this lowlife was quite alright to him. However, there were always a couple of moments where it did get to him. Digital polaroids captured online of massive gatherings of people all just fucking around. Or a cheesy anniversary post made by a couple ( whether they stayed together or broke up never really matter to Onceler at all ). And desperately he had craved for that sort of belonging. To be able to wear the same Colgate smile the rest did. But after shrugging that feeling off with a good old knitting session, he didn't feel that hollowness in his chest. 

Yeah, they're living the good life can't see what he is going through

“It's never gonna take off Oncie.” Of course it wouldn't. Since junior high there were a couple of tinkerings he had tried to get to go viral, however, none seemed to strike the chord of success that he so urgently needed. But this was different. The invention was dubbed “thneed,” it would be the world's first product that could be used for virtually anything. And with this in mind. Off on a journey he went to go and find the perfect material for his perfect invention. And when he thought that luck had struck him down after finding those truffula trees. He was met with a literal tomato to the face. A bit discouraged from the negative feedback. He would come back to the cottage-like a tent he deemed a home. Once there, the young inventor took up the hobbies of stress baking ( and eating ) pancakes and taking long baths to really reflect on everything. He was going to be self-made, he knew this would take off. It was all too needed in this world. Everybody needs a fucking thneed. But according to his family, this was nothing more than another tick on the list of “Onceler is a loser and here's why”. 

They're driving fast cars but they don't know where they're going

He had no idea where he was going, several times he wanted to give up, just go back and tell his mother that her cruel words were right. Alas, instead the blue-eyed beanpole took this time to not skip the infomercial ads on cable and studied the everloving hell out of the artificial smiling salesman selling their brilliant products. Although he wanted to make a change with his product, to help others out. He couldn't ignore that lingering sense of greed that would grow inside him. To be able to buy all that he never had. Buy a big house, a big pool, fuck it a big factory. Onceler wanted nothing more than to keep biggering. But right now he felt small and insignificant, ostracised to be precise. 

I wish that I could be like the cool kids

It had been two weeks since the black-haired entrepreneur introduced his idea of the need. And after yet again, another unsuccessful day, he attempted to try and call his mother for a sliver of reassurance. Stupidly hoping for that motherly affection he would never admit that he badly wanted. However, it ended up with him pretending the service cut out after her laughing fit and hanging up the phone almost imminently. Wandering over to the mirror he couldn't do anything but stare. Eyebags had begun to set in, he didn't look happy, the glint in his eyes was gone. Giving up seemed so easy but there was this small voice that screamed at him to stop “being such a pussy and go for it.” And for a tiny voice, it was sure loud as fuck. The next day he took it upon himself to go back into town, however with a new philosophy. If he wasn't able to get the support from his family or the friendship from others. Why not be his own best friend and number one supporter. And thus began the side goal of week three. 

'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in

That was it. He was able to finally ignore the voice, it had been about a month of him trying to sell this goddamn need and with the Lorax and the other woodland creatures up his ass, he couldn't take it anymore. Beginning to pack up his tent he heard it, a loud rumbling quite literally shaking the ground. At first, he looked over to the furry peanut in nothing but pure panic since the noise reminded him a bit of an earthquake. But Onceler's demeanor quickly changed once he realized what was going on. There in all of its glory, was something straight out of a musical number. A mob of people all singing that god awful off-tune jingle he came up with for his thneeds. The mob pushing the Lorax away and pushing towards the Onceler brought nothing short of a smile to his face. The Colgate smile all throughout his 19 years of life that he wished he could wear. It worked, he was finally a success. He finally fit in. 

Like the cool kids

The business had been going for a long while now. After the initial call to his family to prove he wasn't such a failure, after all, he started producing these products at max speed. Although his mother was able to help out with secretary work, Onceler quickly found out that she was quite a gold digger, but who cares. He was filthy rich. The desire to help people was fulfilled. But the greed that was growing before was finally blooming into a wretched orchid inside of him. The fame and success were wonderful, though he knew that flower was killing him from the inside out. However, throughout the smog and the Lorax's pleas ( whom he knew was right but he was not/ about to admit he was wrong ), there was a part of him that felt...unfulfilled. Wealth, he had thought, would be the solution to everything. However, sitting in a big velvet office chair he stared at his older reflection through his glass desk. Now aged 25 he finally released something he never realized before. He wasn't ever gonna be the so-called “ cool kid “ he dreamed about being since junior high. But being alone for so many years taught him one thing. The only thing you certainly have is yourself. Blowing a puff out of his cigar he let out a small sigh. Maybe he didn't need to be like the cool kids. Maybe how everything was right now was fine. He was his own best friend after all, what else could he ask for?


End file.
